This invention pertains to a body warmer which is portable and suitable for use by sportsmen and spectators and is also useful as a survival unit.
The broad concept of providing a relatively small envelope in which a person is positioned next to a heat source has been known for many years. For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 554,121 was issued Feb. 4, 1896 to G. W. Harmer utilizing a combination envelope and heat source in the form of a lantern. On Apr. 18, 1944 a U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,998 was issued to R. R. Reveno pertaining to a portable body warmer in which a chemical heat source is positioned in an envelope below the user's feet.
Sportsmen have need of a suitable body warmer, particularly when engaged in activities such as deer hunting, in which they sit in one position for a lengthy period. Spectators at various outdoor events also have need of a body warmer as even in relatively mild weather an inactive spectator can become quite cold. In addition, any person who becomes chilled, whether they are a lost hunter or a spectator or engaged in other activity, has need of a suitable body warmer to avoid the effects of hypothermia.
To be effective, most body warmers rely upon trapping a heated volume of air against the user's body. Since a body warmer intended to be portable must be lightweight and not bulky, such body warmers are not wall insulated and thus relay upon a relatively hot heat source.
The most effective body warmer is therefore one which permits entrapment of a relatively large volume of air around the body of the user to distribute heat from a hot source on the user's body and which also provides reasonable means for reducing likelihood that the user may come into actual contact with the heat source to reduce likelihood that the user or the user's apparel may be burned.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a body warmer which incorporates hoops and an envelope around the user to prevent the envelope contacting the heat source and to permit a desired air circulation within the envelope enclosure.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a body warmer which utilizes an envelope supported by hoops and a heat source proximate the user's feet which is shielded to prevent contact with the user and his apparel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a body warmer in which the user may collapse the envelope and pivot the heat source into a convenient package for carrying on shoulder straps.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a body warmer having a pivoted heat source, a hoop supported envelope, and a cushion attached to a cover, all of which may be carried on shoulder straps.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a portable body warmer having a hoop supported envelope which is supported on the user by means of shoulder straps and which is sealed to the user by a drawstring.